


Your lips go dry, but they're sweet inside

by Spaceytrash



Category: Chance (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceytrash/pseuds/Spaceytrash
Summary: Kevin Hynes had a shit day. First the evidence they thought they had proved to be useless and then he got fired from his job. Seeking solace in a bottle and at Chance's apartment, he and the doctor find an enjoyable way to brighten up their day at least a bit.
Relationships: Eldon Chance/Kevin Hynes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Your lips go dry, but they're sweet inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some self-indulgent smut that I came up with when I watched S02E05 and now finally tipped up. 
> 
> There is far too little content for this show, despite it being absolutely brillinat, so I just had to at least contribute a bit.

He still couldn’t believe it. How could the DNA not be Winter’s? They had been so sure that this would be the piece of evidence to nail the bastard’s ass, to finally find justice for all his victims. For Travis. Years of wanting to find a single clue to finally get something on that murderer’s ass just for it to be taken away so cruelly.

Hynes took a large gulp of his whisky, the alcohol producing a pleasant burn in his throat, keeping the hurt in his heart at bay. He had been so sure that they would find Winter’s DNA under the fingernails, to finally find a way to get justice for Travis. His heart ached at the thought of his former informant and somewhat lover’s killer still running around free without a way to convict him.

It wasn’t fair. Not fair at all.

With another large sip he downed the rest of his glass, reaching for the almost empty bottle to fill it up again. He was currently sitting on Chance’s couch, waiting for the other to return from Winter’s house, having been called to him for some kind of emergency. It made his blood boil, seeing the Doc running to Winter at his beck and call. Of course, he knew it was to get a confession or something similarly useful out of him, trusting Chance to be on his side once and for all. The doctor wanted Winter in jail as much as Hynes did nowadays, after all. Still the fact that he went to him the second he called hurt something deep inside him. Winter didn’t deserve that kind of attention, not even if it was just to get him to admit to what he had done and was still doing. Not after what the bastard had done to Travis.

Hynes felt his hand starting to shake and he grabbed the glass of whisky downing it in one go, hoping it would help dull the pain inside. Closing his eyes for a second to relish in the burning of his throat.

Suddenly he heard a key being inserted into the keyhole, and the front door opening. Guess Winter was finally done with keeping the Doc’s attention. Let’s just hope it actually achieved something for once. It would be the motivation he needed today, after losing not only his job but also the only hope of finding justice. He looked up and saw the tired figure of Chance walk into the living room. He had thrown his coat onto a nearby chair. His shoulders were hunched, and he looked like he was almost dead on his feet. Not exactly the look Hynes had wished to see. Elation was more what he wanted. It would have at least given him a clue if Winter had confessed something or not.

When Chance finally looked into the living room and saw the detective still sitting in his home, he stopped moving, his shoulder’s squaring up a bit more, obviously slightly uncomfortable, not having expected him.

“You’re still here”

“Yeah well, can’t very well drive anywhere in this state. And I wanted to know how it went,” Hynes answered, his words slightly slurred, the effect the alcohol had on his speech clearly audible.

Chance was silent for a while and just looked at the other person in the room. It made Hynes stand on edge. That wasn’t a good sign, so it didn’t go as well as they all had whished.

Slowly and slightly swaying he got up from the sofa and took a few faltering steps towards the doctor, “Didn’t go well then, huh?”

Chance just shrugged, looking past Hynes, avoiding his eyes. Well that just confirmed it. Tonight, or rather today had been a shit day and all he wanted was forget it even happened. To have the optimism and hope back he had had a few hours ago.

With another few staggering steps, he was right in front of Chance, close enough to smell the fancy perfume he always seemed to reek off. It wasn’t particularly a very manly smell and Hynes had wondered more times than once what the story behind it was. Had it something to do with that girl he had been obsessed with? Whatever the reason, it didn’t matter. The smell still invaded his senses and he couldn’t deny that it was actually rather pleasant.

He could feel the other man’s gaze on him, so he looked up, into his eyes, challenging him to say something, comment on the odd behaviour, but he didn’t. All he did was lift one eyebrow questioningly, and look at him with his calculating gaze, like he was analysing the reasons why this was happening. Hynes hated that look. It always felt like Chance could see every bit of his soul and his every dirty secret. It normally made him nervous and uneasy to be honest, but not this time.

He didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol or the fact that today had been one hell of a day, but tonight he found that gaze fascinating and capturing, he couldn’t look away. It was as if he was caught in a trance with no way out.

Without a conscious though he moved even closer to the other man, their bodies almost touching now. Since he was a bit smaller than the Doc, he had to bend his head back a bit to keep up the eye contact.

He could feel the heat radiating off Chance’s body and he would lie if it didn’t entice him. The other man still hadn’t said a word, the only indication that he noticed what was going on was that his pupils were slightly dilated, and his mouth had fallen open a bit.

It probably was the alcohol that made Hynes take the next step, it wasn’t what he usually did. And never had been, except for with Travis. But the disappointment and the feeling of hopelessness he received tonight made him yearn for contact, for someone to show him that he was still here and there was still a way to feel okay or at least close to it.

Slowly he moved closer, craning his neck o close the gap between them, his lips meeting Chance’s in a chaste kiss. Really just their lips on each other and nothing more. He could feel their rough surface and it made him want to wet them and smooth them out, so he moved his mouth, deepening the kiss. The other lips weren’t moving but he didn’t pay it any mind, instead slipping his tongue free and letting it slide over and to the small opening of the other’s still opened mouth, slipping inside.

That’s when Chance awakened from his trance and shoved Hynes away from him. His hands grabbing the other’s arms in a secure grip, his thumbs digging in slightly too deep, making it feel a bit uncomfortable.

“What are you doing?” Chance’s voice was rough and tired.

“I thought that was clear. Kissing you”

“Why?”

Hynes sighed and moved another step backwards, making Chance’s hands slide off and he instantly missed their warmth. He had hoped the other would just go along and he wouldn’t have to talk about anything, but today just didn’t want to go his way.

“Because today sucks. The fingernails were a bust, I got fired and you can’t have had much luck either. I just thought this could make us both feel better”

“You do realize I’m not gay, right?”

And yes, Hynes was well aware of that fact, seeing as Eldon had never so much as hinted at liking the same sex and the first time they met was because he was obsessing with a woman. Then again, he himself wasn’t gay either, not really, he had been married for Christ’s sake, and only ever felt anything like this for Travis. Still he knew it would make them both feel better. Sex always helped in that regard. That was just a universal truth, as far as he could see.

“I’m not either” at Chance’s doubting gaze he added, “well not really. Probably”

The way he could just get you to admit things, things you didn’t even want to admit to yourself was a skill Hynes admired about the other but didn’t particular appreciate, especially right now.

“But you know as well, it will make us relax,” he shrugged. Most of his directness was the fault of the amount of alcohol he had consumed tonight and the emptiness he had tried to drown out with it. If he had been sober, he never ever would have let it go this far. But now that he already went this far there was no going back. Not really, except if Chance said no, which he hoped he wouldn’t.

Hynes took a step forward again, once more directly in the other’s personal space. He slowly lifted his arm, giving his opposite enough time to react if he wanted to, and placed it on his cheek. The stubble of the day was softly scratching is skin, but he didn’t mind. It actually felt good. Chance still wasn’t moving, and his muscles were tense and his eyes wide open, watching closely.

He moved closer, stretching slightly, and placing his lips again on the other, kissing him lightly, his eyes falling shut. Moving his mouth on top of the other and waiting for acceptance or denial of his idea.

After a short while he felt the other’s lips move against and with his own, reciprocating the kiss. He couldn’t hold back a soft smile but didn’t break the contact. Without thinking his thumb was stroking over the other’s cheek, along the cheekbone, letting the stubble tease his skin. His free hand moved towards Chance’s hip, letting it just rest there for the moment.

That’s when he felt the other’s tension dissipate, the kiss suddenly getting more passionate. He felt a wet tongue slide over his lips, begging for entrance, which he immediately granted. Their tongues met, sliding along each other before going exploring.

Hynes moved closer, his one hand sliding from his cheek to his neck, curling his fingers through the hair at the back, making the other shudder slightly. He could smell the weird perfume once more and it totally invaded his senses making him feel dizzy. The feeling of warm lips and the hot tongue in his mouth intoxicating and he wanted more. His hips bucked forward against the other’s, meeting the slowly growing erection there. Causing them both to moan and break the kiss.

Chance started to nib along Hynes jawline, while his hands finally grabbed the other’s hips, sliding underneath the shirt and along his back. He couldn’t hold back the moan when he felt their hot skin meet. His own hand pulling the neuropsychologist’s shirt free, then sliding upwards on top of it, before sliding beneath it at the collar. Touching his neck and the bit of skin available before moving towards the first button and opening it slowly.

Hynes moved to kiss him again, their lips and tongues meeting passionately, while both started opening each other’s buttons. Discarding their shirts once they were done. They had to break the kiss for air, but Hynes just kissed along the other’s neck towards his chest, his tongue sliding over the collarbone, before arriving at a nipple and teasing it slightly. Chance inhaled sharply, the hand that had landed on Hynes shoulder blades, dipping slightly into the skin, making him buck against the other’s hips.

He was licking around the nipple, before engulfing it with his mouth and sucking at it for a second, causing Chance to press his hips hard against him, both moaning out loud.

His hands roamed along the chest, sliding through the bit of hair and over his stomach, feeling the muscles contract underneath his fingers, before reaching the seam of his jeans and a belt. Hynes was just about to open it when the hands on his shoulders vanished and he got pushed softly away.

Confused he looked at his partner. His lips were deep red and slightly swollen from kissing, his eyes were wide, the pupils dilated in what could only be arousal.

“Kevin, bed. Now”

That made the detective grin. Having reduced the normally so eloquent man to single word sentences.

“Lead the way, doc”

Eldon leaned down and captured Hynes lips in another passionate kiss before moving towards his bedroom. Hynes following dutifully behind him.

He had never been in this room before, despite having been alone in the other’s home for a while. It was sparsely furnished. Just a closet, bedside cabinets, and a large comfortable looking bed. He could also see two pictures on the nightstand but didn’t pay attention to them. Chance had already discarded his pants and was now only in his black cotton boxers. They were dented in the front thanks to his erection and it made Hynes mouth water. Suddenly he wanted to taste that cock. And that as fast as possible.

Quickly he went over to the other man and sank down on his knees in front of him. Placing his hands on his thigh, sliding over it and slowly towards the waistband of his underwear, brushing his erection for a second and eliciting another moan. He then carefully slid the last piece of clothing down his leg, freeing his erection.

Once he had discarded the underwear he looked up at Chance, who was watching him closely, his breathing hard and laboured. His gaze full of lust. That’s all he needed to see before taking the erection completely in his mouth. Above him he heard Chance moan loudly and he felt him thrust slightly into his mouth. Hands gripping his shoulder, nails slightly biting in his skin.

To stop him from choking him he put his hands on the other’s hip, holding him in place. His tongue sliding along the cock, tracing the vein that he could feel pulsating slightly. He moved up and down, creating friction, his tongue sliding from the base to the top, creating much needed pressure.

Moans and gasps filled the otherwise silent room. Hynes continued his teasing, letting his tongue slide over the slid at the head from time to time, which made his partner shudder and gasp loudly. The hands gripping his shoulder even tighter every time he did it.

After a short while he felt the hands on his shoulder push him away slightly, but not enough to make him really move from the cock in his mouth.

“K… Kevin.  _ God! _ ” Chance moaned loudly when Hynes started to suck, “s…stop or I’ll cum”

That made Hynes stop, and he released the hard and wet cock from his mouth with a pop. Glancing upward, he could see that Eldon was trying to regain control. He was breathing hard, sweat coating his skin, his hair hanging in his face and it made him even harder knowing that he had done that to the usual so composed man. He couldn’t hold back the slight smirk that threatened to appear on his face.

His erection was pressing uncomfortably against his jeans and if he didn’t get out of them soon, he would go crazy.

“Bed,” he growled and nodded towards it.

Carefully he stood up, his knees cracking silently, making him feel his age. He watched as Eldon moved onto the bed, laying down and facing him. Quickly he opened his belt and pulled his pants plus underwear down, freeing his throbbing erection. The cold air hitting his hot skin making him gasp out loud.

Then he swiftly joined the other on the bed, leaning on top of him and kissing him thoroughly. His tongue exploring his mouth freely, while his hands slid over his belly and chest, toying and teasing the nipples he found there.

Eldon moaned into the kiss, his hands encircling Hynes’ back and grabbing onto his shoulder and one hand started to slide through his short hair, making the detective shudder.

Hynes broke the kiss and began kissing and sucking on his neck, probably leaving a mark but neither of them cared at this moment, too consumed in their lust. He could feel short nails digging into his back and scalp and he heard a sharp inhale when he moved his hip so that their erections slid against each other. The spit from earlier still slightly helping them move smoother against each other.

Then suddenly he felt his world shift, Chance had turned them around, so he was now on top of him. His tongue started to lick along his collarbone, teeth biting into skin from time to time. While one hand slid from under his body towards his hip, stroking along his abdomen, making Hynes writhe with lust. Teeth abruptly grazed one nipple and he unconsciously bucked his hips, moaning loudly when it pressed against the other’s dick. His hands grabbing Eldon’s hair for support. He could feel the precum leaking from his strained cock and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer.

“Please… Eldon,” he moaned loudly when his partner bit down softly on his nipple, “please… more”

He didn’t know what exactly he was asking for, he only knew that he wanted-, no needed something more soon.

Eldon captured his lips in a deep kiss, while his hand moved from Hynes abdomen to where their dicks were pressed against each other. First just stroking over them slightly, making them both thrust against each other and moan into the kiss, before encircling them both in a tight grip, providing necessary pressure.

They broke the kiss, each gasping loudly. Chance hung his head slightly, breathing hard, sweat dripping from his body to the other. Then he started to thrust against Kevin’s erection, adding to the pressure with his hand.

Hynes underneath him writhed and moaned softly, the feeling of their erections grinding against each other, overcoming him and he had to close his eyes because off all the sensations. His moans were becoming quicker and shorter. He was so close. So damn close.

His hands grabbed the other’s shoulders, holding on tight and he started to move his own hips in the same rhythm.

Moans and gasps were the only things that could be heard for a while.

Chance then moved his hand, so that it would increase the friction, making them both shiver and Hynes writhe in pleasure.

“C’mon… please…”

“Shh…let go. It’s alright,” Chance murmured breathless, before biting down on Kevin’s neck.

That’s what did it for him. He felt the pleasure wash over him building up on it’s peak and then finally, finally topping it. White light exploded in front of his eyes and he arched his back, his muscles trembling from the force of his sensations, while his cock released spurt after spurt of cum. He was moaning loudly, his hands clasped into the other’s back, holding on for dear life, feeling like if he let go, he would never find hold anywhere again.

Once he came back to his senses, still breathing heavily, but sated, he put his hand around the other’s dick, stroking and applying pressure, moving faster and faster. Above him Eldon was gasping and moaning something that sounded suspiciously like Kevin’s own name, before he went still, his back tensing and he too came, his cock pulsing in Hynes’ hand and releasing its liquid and mixing it with his own on their stomachs.

Chance was breathing hard and collapsed on top of the other. But Hynes didn’t mind, he rather enjoyed the weight. His hands sliding softly through the other’s hair, helping him calm down from his high.

After a few moments, Eldon rolled off the other, lying next to him, looking at the ceiling, still breathing quickly.

“See, I told you it would relax us both”

“Yeah, Yeah. Get some sleep,” grumbled Eldon, but encircled the other in his embrace when he came nearer, before closing his eyes and swiftly falling asleep.


End file.
